


I've been buying the wrong underwear

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Just dirty boy things, M/M, Panty Kink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Flint is just trying to get to work and Silver isn't making it easier.





	I've been buying the wrong underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).



> Filling Elle's prompt "I've been buying the wrong underwear" which was an obvious plea for panty kink so here you go - I hope I made you proud <3 I've never actually done panty kink before so I did a first!

Silver did not want to move. Having his face planted into Flint’s armpit was honestly not the worst way in the world to wake up. Still, the furry patch of flesh kept trying to wiggle further away from his nose, and he defiantly chased it, grasping at Flint’s waist with desperate fingers while his mind attempted to catch up to his body.

“Mmmrrrr, don’t move. Stay,” he purred into the soft patch of ginger curls peppering Flint’s chest.

“I have to get to work. And you destroyed my underwear last night.”

“Don’t sound so put out, you loved last night,” Silver retorted, wiggling his eyebrows and opening one eye to glance up at his lover.

“I don’t suppose I can borrow yours?”

“If you want to get in my underpants, you need not bother with the lame excuse.”

“You’re right, it probably won’t fit,” Flint grunted, gently extricating himself from underneath Silver.

“You’ll have to go commando,” Silver grinned, rolling onto his back and following Flint with his eyes appreciatively. “Mmm, that’s not a bad thought. You should never wear underwear. Or pants. Just… let it breathe.”

“You’re a fucking maniac. We live in a society.”

“Fuck society,” Silver barked out, attempting to stifle a yawn.

There was something equal parts appealing and amusing about Flint standing naked with his hands propped up on his hips in the middle of his bedroom, scowling and disheveled, and semi-hard. Silver’s mouth watered.

“On second thought,” Silver smirked, “come back to bed and fuck me instead. Society can wait.”

“My job pays me money, which is the legal tender I use to buy you things, you little shit.” Flint sighed and directed his attention to Silver’s drawers, pulling them out until he zeroed in on the one that appeared to hold his collection of underwear. “Bingo.”

“You don’t fucking own me,” Silver muttered, biting his lips as his eyes took in the perfectly round and meaty globes of Flint’s ass. “But you could, if you just come back to bed and quit trying to cover all that gorgeous freckled skin with filthy articles of clothing.”

Suddenly, Flint whistled. “Well, well, well, what have we here…” From the bed, Silver was able to make out the silky strip of scarlet twirling around Flint’s finger. “So silky smooth, John,” Flint chuckled. “Never knew you for such a sybarite. Clearly, I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Silver cocked his eyebrow. “Why don’t you go ahead and put them on.”

“That’s not…”

“Wasn’t that the point of this whole… endeavor? You seeing if you could borrow my underpants?” Silver licked his lips, giving approximately zero shits to subtlety. The thought of Flint in his skimpy slip of sin made his brain short circuit. “Fuck, James,” he exhaled shakily. “Please, put them on.” Silver was many things, but above begging was definitely not one of them.

Flint held the fine material in front of his swelling cock and his eyes met Silver’s, who was already on all fours on the bed and crawling pantherlike towards the edge. Silver had never seen anything more beautiful than James Flint blushing.

“Come on, baby. You’ll look so pretty in red. It will bring out your beautiful complexion,” Silver spoke in hushed tones as he stalked his prey.

There was a beat when Silver suspected Flint might simply slap him and leave. The thing about being with a volatile lover was that Flint kept him on his toes. Instead, Flint grinned, all teeth and dimples, and slipped the panties over his legs, up his thighs, and finally over the curves of that delectable, juicy ass that just begged to be bitten. The silk clung desperately to Flint’s growing erection, just barely holding on to the swell of his hipbones.

“Fuck…” Silver uttered, mouth full of his own drool. He slipped his legs off the side of the bed and reeled Flint in to stand between his thighs while he planted his face into the smooth, cool silk barely covering Flint’s cock. He tongued at the dark spot that was already forming around the tip, making the moisture spread as he rubbed his face against his lover’s throbbing flesh. “Jesus, you’re so beautiful,” he groaned, mouthing at the length of Flint’s cock through the silk. “God damn, James, you’re… you’re…” The musky sweet smell mingled with the vaguely floral scent of Silver’s dryer sheets and he dragged his teeth along the underside of Flint’s cock.

“I’m gonna get fired,” Flint lamented, biting on his own lower lip yet grinding his swollen cock against the scratch of Silver’s unshaven face. His hands clung to Silver’s curls for purchase. “Fucking hell, baby…”

Silver’s clever tongue laved through the silk, soaking it with his own spit. He could clearly make out the flaring contour of the head, calling to him like a veritable siren.

“Fuck, I want you,” Silver told Flint’s dick, and pulled on the thin elastic with his teeth, until the head of his cock bobbed up, angry red, almost matching the crimson of the panties, and Silver wrapped his lips around it, sucking it down in greedy slurps.

Later that day, Flint would have to admit that going commando at work was not actually as terrible as he had anticipated. As for the little red panties, well, he was keeping those as a souvenir.


End file.
